


Where we belong

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Post Season 7, Teasing, sam and colleen ship sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: With a little help, Shiro and Keith finally find time for each other.Based on the absolutely incredible art bybootyfeatherswhich you can findhere





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed so please forgive any errors! 
> 
> Please come hang with me and squeal about Sheith and/or Voltron on Twitter or Tumblr!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

It was the quiet that woke Shiro from his sleep, leaving him blinking at a ceiling that was familiar and yet a sight he had thought was lost to his memories. Around him there was no humming of engines, no castle alarms, no sounds of boots stomping down the Garrison hallway. There was only the sound of peaceful breathing, the feeling of it brushing past his bare shoulder and making him turn to the source with happy sigh. Wrapping his arms around Keith, Shiro buried his face into the head of dark hair, letting his smile remain as his eyes slipped closed again.

They had escaped the confines of the Garrison the day before, walking out of the world’s most boring meeting to be pulled aside by a very eager Sam Holt. Sam had placed a set of keys in each of their hands, making a comment under his breath about revisiting the Garrison garage, before sauntering away and catching Iverson’s elbow in a steel hold. He threw a wink over his shoulder as Shiro and Keith slowly caught on, waving before they started walking in the opposite direction.

Turning the corner, they began a competitive sprint toward the garage, elbowing and shoving each other as their laughter echoed in their footsteps. Their footsteps had thundered against the concrete floor, their laughter bouncing off of every wall when they came to an abrupt halt in front of the two familiar hover bikes. Sharing mischievous grins, they had thrown themselves over the bikes and sped from the garage exit, leaving behind all sense of responsibility.

The thrill of riding with Keith again shouldn’t have been so overwhelming. They had piloted giant robot lions side-by-side, they had flown ships out of the pages of the most outrageous sci-fi comics, and then Shiro had become the captain of his own giant ship. Still, nothing could compare to the way the wind felt against his cheeks and the sound of Keith’s laugh reaching over the whir of their bikes. They hit the cliff at the same time, smiling at each other as they plummeted toward the ground, pulling up at the same time and racing toward a destination they both knew by heart.

It had been a pleasant surprise to discover the shack still standing, and an even bigger shock to discover that the inside was not only clean, but stocked with supplies. A simple note was tacked to the fridge reading “We’ll cover for you for a few days. You deserve this. Love, Sam and Colleen.” Pulling the note down, Shiro felt the flush on his cheeks, his eyes flicking toward Keith. He couldn’t help the fond smile spreading over his face as he watched Keith take in the lovingly cared for room around them. When their gazes connected, Keith cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

They met each other halfway, crashing together in a tangle of limbs and crushing lips. The world fell away as they fell into each other, stumbling toward the bedroom and losing every article of their clothing along their way.

The rest of the day was spent indulging in the meals Colleen had prepared and stocked in the fridge with specific cooking instructions and relishing in the feeling of each other. They were never more than a foot apart, touching each other at all possible times and never putting on more than their underwear.

Snuggling his arms tighter around Keith, Shiro quivered with the warmth spreading through his chest. Through every battle, every loss, and every win, he had somehow convinced himself that they would never get here. Even though Keith seemed to be a never-ending source of hope, Shiro always reserved that part of his heart. He was meant to be expendable and he had lived his life with this notion tucked away in the back of his mind.

Keith had different plans. No matter how many times Shiro disappeared or died, Keith was there to bring him back. Time and time again, it had been Keith who was there, ready with open arms to welcome Shiro back to a life he knew didn’t deserve. Lying in the quiet shack, Keith’s face buried against his chest, Shiro had never been so happy to be wrong.

The body against his began to stir and Shiro loosened his grip, letting Keith arch into a stretch, lazily admiring Keith’s body as he sat up. Following his urge to press a kiss against Keith’s bare back, Shiro shifted on the bed to sit against the headboard.

“Oh my god, your hair,” Keith laughed, his voice still drowsy with sleep but his smile brighter than the morning sun trickling through the thin curtains. Reaching back, he ruffled Shiro’s hair, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and resting his forehead there.

“Yours isn’t much better,” Shiro chuckled, twisting so he could pull Keith closer. His fingers caught in the knots of Keith’s tangled locks. “Still sleepy?” Idly, he ran his fingers down Keith’s back, pecking kisses to the top of Keith’s head.

“Mmhhmmm,” Keith hummed into Shiro’s chest. “Someone spent all of yesterday thoroughly wearing me out.” Looping a long leg over Shiro’s thigh, Keith shifted and Shiro felt that at least one part of his body that was completely awake.

Chuckling, Shiro wiggled his way back to his pillows, readjusting Keith over this chest. “What do you want to do today?” he asked, fingers still tracing idle patterns over Keith’s bare skin.

“You,” Keith answered, lifting his head to rest his chin on Shiro’s chest with a playful grin. “Then maybe a hike? Go back to where we found Blue?”

“Back to where it all began, huh?” Shiro brushed Keith’s bangs off of his forehead and leaned up to kiss the exposed skin. His mind flickered to the velvet box tucked into his jacket pocket and he smiled as an idea formed in his mind.

“It began with a Garrison liaison taking a chance on a stupid kid,” Keith tilted his head to listen to Shiro’s heart beat beneath his ear. “Everything else was simply… a plot twist.” Laughing along with Shiro, Keith trailed his hand down Shiro’s waist to tease at his inner thigh.

Letting himself get caught up in the feeling of Keith’s hands on his skin, Shiro closed his eyes and let his mind rest. After everything they had been through, they had found their way back here. They were scarred and not completely whole, but together they had found a happiness they couldn’t have achieved alone. Together, they were stronger than they could ever be apart. Tipping his chin down to meet Keith’s eager mouth, Shiro smiled into their kiss.

Hours later, standing deep within the painted walls of the rocks where Blue had once lived, they knelt at the same time, tears mingling with laughter as they raised matching boxes. In the cave where they intergalactic adventure began, they asked each other to start a new adventure.

In the same cave where they started their lives as two parts of a team, where their partnership began the journey which would traverse the galaxy, they both said _yes_ to their future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They deserve to slow dance in the kitchen in their underwear. 
> 
> Their song: Lukas Graham - [Love Someone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkDbbb0Lyc4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw Season 8, this is my canon now. This is self-indulgent fluff that I wrote while crying. 
> 
> I have Domestic Sheith prompts open on my Tumblr, so please feel free to come visit me! You can also send them to me on Twitter if you prefer to contact me there!   
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

Their shower (post-hike and post-engagement) had taken twice as long as it should have, although the dirt in their hair certainly wasn’t to blame. It was a never-ending need to smile through kisses and laugh with the unadulterated happiness of their future while never taking their hands off of each other that had kept them under the water until it was bone-chilling cold. 

A future they now confirmed they would be living forever as partners. 

Deep in the darkest parts of his heart, Shiro had wondered if finding love would ever be a part of his journey. His hopes and dreams for space exploration and universe discovery had caused him to shelve the idea of romance. His dreams were bigger than fairy tales, tuxedos and tiered cakes, which was an acknowledged reason why his relationship with Adam hadn’t been meant to be. 

But where Adam would have clipped his wings and kept Shiro from flying too close to his dreams, Keith soared next to him. When the wind (or some giant and vindictive alien) tried to blow Shiro’s hopes off-course, it was Keith who was there to hold him steady. Shiro believed, to the point where his chest ached with the knowledge, that with Keith by his side every one of his dreams would come true. 

Glancing over his shoulder from where he stood in front of the stove, Keith smiled at Shiro’s staring eyes. “What’re you thinking about?” He tilted the skillet in his hand, expertly maneuvering stir fry in the pan and making Shiro’s mouth water with the delicious smell. 

“You,” Shiro shrugged. He loved that Keith’s cheeks still blushed red, even though he now wore Shiro’s ring on his finger and the scrapes across his shoulders from their intimate celebration inside of the Blue Lion’s cave. Standing from his place against the door frame, Shiro leaned over the counter to flick on the old music player propped against the toaster. 

He felt Keith’s eyes on him as Shiro stole the pan from his hands and placed it on the burner, turning the heat of the stove down while the heat sizzled between them. Plucking the spatula from Keith’s hand, Shiro dropped it on the counter and pulled Keith to his chest. 

“I’m cooking,” Keith giggled, wrapping an arm around Shiro’s neck and letting his other hand curl around Shiro’s fingers. Despite his protest, Keith let himself be led in a slow dance around the kitchen. 

Leaning close to Keith’s ear, Shiro sang, “when you love someone, you open your heart, when you love someone you make room…”

“If you love someone and you’re not afraid to lose them, you’ve probably never loved someone like I do…” Keith whispered, eyes fluttering to hide his budding tears. 

“I love you so much, baby,” Shiro bit his lip, spinning Keith out in a circle before pulling him back and dipping him dramatically. The sound of Keith’s laughter filling the small kitchen made Shiro’s heart swell in his chest and he pulled Keith back to his feet, cupping Keith’s face with both of his hands. “God, I don’t deserve you.” Feeling the emotions catch in his throat, Shiro let the tears roll down his cheeks. “But I am so damn lucky you think I do.” 

“You deserve everything, Shiro.” Stuttering, Keith gripped Shiro’s waist tighter. “And I am going to make sure you get everything you’ve ever wanted. We’ll chase every dream and face every adventure together. Every day, every universe, every reality, I love you.” Letting the sob slip from him, Keith kissed Shiro hard, both of them smiling through their tears. 

After a quiet moment of holding each other, bodies still swaying to the music, Keith pulled back slightly to study Shiro’s face. “Maybe we should elope. I don’t think I want everyone seeing me cry.” 

The laughter hit Shiro hard, loud its forceful surprise and high-pitched in its giddiness. Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms around Keith, smashing his fiance into his chest. “I’ll marry you anyway I can, baby. But Coran is going to kill us both if he doesn’t get to officiate.” 

Losing themselves in jokes about Coran trying to officiate an Earth wedding ceremony, they moved in a simple, familiar rhythm through the kitchen gathering what they needed for dinner. Sitting side-by-side on the front porch in nothing but their underwear, they ate and discussed all the places they were going to go. 

Even though there was still a war on the horizon, Shiro let himself fall into the moment, thinking of nothing but the man by his side and the life they were going to create… together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add more chapters to this, because I want to. They deserve happy endings. 
> 
> Please consider checking out my other [Sheith fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva)!! 
> 
> And if you want to talk about Season 8, I'm here. Love you all, we will survive this together! (REAL Sheith style!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilling the prompt "junk food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup still adding to this and happy to add YOUR prompt to it as well if you want to send me one! This prompt is coming over from the fantastic [CaptDonavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptDonavin/pseuds/CaptDonavin)
> 
> Also look for the next chapter of [Disaster You, Disaster Me, Disaster We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513202/chapters/38678120) to be posted by the end of the day! 
> 
> Tumblr or Twitter is always open :)  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

“Keith!” 

Startling out of bed at the sound of Shiro’s shout, Keith snatched his blade from the bedside table and ran for the kitchen. Briefly he thought that putting on clothing - any article of clothing - would be better than facing foes in his current state of undress, but Shiro was in trouble and that mattered more than covering his dangly bits. 

Activating his blade, Keith rounded the corner ready to fight whoever had found their way to the hidden paradise of their shack. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks

At one end of the kitchen stood a very naked Shiro with a huge grin on his face. The pantry door was held open by Shiro’s heel and he was holding an armful of crinkling bags. 

“What are you doing?” They asked at the same time, Shiro taking in Keith’s naked fighting stance and long blade, while Keith tried to reconcile Shiro’s shouting with his current state of safety. 

“Uh…” Keith deactivated his blade and let his hand hang limply at his side. “You yelled…” Shrugging a shoulder, Keith looked away from Shiro to hide his embarrassment. Perhaps it was Keith’s ingrained response to Shiro’s never-ending need to almost die (or actually die!) that had caused him to overreact, but his cheeks still heated from the way Shiro was smiling at him. 

Dropping his armful on the closest counter, Shiro closed the distance between them making Keith blink up at Shiro’s smile when his chin was tilted by the press of Shiro’s fingertips. “My hero,” Shiro teased, pecking kisses over Keith’s face. 

“Maybe if you didn’t die so much-” Keith squawked when Shiro growled and picked him up, dropping his bare ass on the counter. He wanted to protest but when Shiro fit himself between Keith’s legs, the words died on his tongue. 

“You were going to defend me, while completely naked?” Peppering kisses over Keith’s shoulder, Shiro sounded awed at the concept. He nuzzled into Keith’s neck, leaving deeper kisses there while Keith hummed. 

“I mean…” Keith let the soft moan escape him, hands tangling into Shiro’s hair. “I’m a defender… mmmhhmmm… of the universe. And you’re my universe.” Keith’s smile twitched as Shiro drew back to look at him. 

The heated look in Shiro’s eyes made Keith’s stomach flutter uncontrollably. “That’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

Keith snorted, covering his mouth with his hand and shaking his head as Shiro’s grin became bright again. Even after nearly forty-eight hours of being just the two of them tucked away by themselves, the need to be closer still sizzled between them. Playfully shoving Shiro’s shoulder, Keith dropped his head to the side, eyes catching on the pile Shiro had made on the counter. “Babe…” Leaning over, Keith grabbed a bag by the corner and held it up. “Is this what you were shouting about?” 

“Funions, Keith! There are FUNIONS!” Abandoning his home between Keith’s legs, Shiro practically skipped back to the pantry. “Cheetos too! And Oreos! AND OMG…” Reappearing from the depths of the pantry, Shiro held up his prize. “Nutella. I didn’t even know you could still get this stuff.” 

Hopping down from the counter, Keith could feel his insides going all mushy at the level of childlike happiness Shiro was exhibiting. He loved Shiro like this, relaxed and happy and excited over such an ordinary thing. 

At the door of the pantry, Keith curled himself around Shiro’s back, snagging the Nutella jar from the crook of Shiro’s arm and laughing as Shiro continued to excitedly murmur over each of his discoveries. Sam and Colleen had clearly thought of everything, and Keith briefly wondered if it was their way of telling them both to eat more. Feeling sappy all over again because of their thoughtfulness, Keith pressed a kiss between Shiro’s shoulder blades. 

“Are you going to judge me if I eat all of this before we go home?” Twisting in Keith’s arms, Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. 

“Absolutely not,” Keith grinned, resting his chin against Shiro’s sternum. “I will judge you if you don’t come back to bed and put this Nutella to good use though.” 

“Wh-” Realization dawned on Shiro before the first word of his question was complete and he gave Keith a wolfish grin. “Yes, sir,” he teased, bending at the knees and throwing Keith over his shoulder. 

An hour later, after another joint shower and the sheets had been stripped (again), Keith and Shiro sat happily intertwined on the couch feeding each other Oreoes. The real world and it’s problems would catch up with them by the time the sun was at its highest point on the following day, but for now, they stayed wrapped up in each other, prepared to shut it out for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider checking out my other works!  
> [Unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583593/chapters/36179688) a Sheith fic about Author Keith and Fanboy Shiro, filled with mutual pining and reuniting of childhood friends :) - complete  
> [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302947) \- a one-shot of married Sheith getting jealous at a party and solving it with sexy times  
> [Fluff Saves the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019534/chapters/40012074) \- collection of fluffy Tumblr drabbles and ficlets  
> [Our Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574111) \- Domestic Sheith one-shot in which Shiro decorates their room  
> [Disaster You, Disaster Me, Disaster We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513202/chapters/38678120) \- a Sheith blind date AU with a twist  
> [Come on Baby, Frost My Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829314) \- a Sheith set up fic at Hunk's Singles Cake Decorating class (shenanigans ensure)  
> [No Secrets Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860900) \- silly crack fic about the team finding out that Sheith are dating


End file.
